Khabib Nurmagomedov vs. Kamal Shalorus
The fight was the UFC debut of Khabib Nurmagomedov. It was also his first-ever fight in a cage. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Shalorus landed a left hook. Khabib stuffed a single to the clinch. Four fifteen as Shalorus kneed the body. "Watch the glove." Shalorus kneed the body. They broke. Four minutes. Shalorus missed a big right haymaker. Khabib blocked a hard high kick. Shalorus kept switching stances repeatedly. Three thirty. Three fifteen as Shalorus landed a clipping left hook. Three minutes. Khabib blocked a high kick there. "High low high!" Khabib missed a flying knee. Two thirty-five. Khabib landed a left hand. Shalorus was certainly the more aggressive fighter. Two fifteen as Shalorus landed a big inside kick and a blocked high kick. Two minutes as Shalorus landed a left hook and Khabib stuffed a single and dropped Shalorus with a massive right, nine big rights in under, a right and a left and another right and another there. One thirty-five with three lefts and a right. Another right. Khabib was passing on the ground, into side control and he did. He landed a left. One fifteen. Another left. Khabib had the back. Shalorus rolled regaining guard. Khabib passed back to side control. One minute. Khabib landed a right and they stood. Khabib landed a left hand, he swung wildly. Thirty-five. Khabib landed a left hook to the clinch. The Nashville crowd cheered. Khabib looked a bit tired now. Khabib broke kneeing the body. Fifteen. Khabib landed a jab. Khabib landed a right hand. The first round ended. 10-9 Khabib but close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Khabib looked recovered when it came to cardio. Shalorus landed an inside kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. Four thirty-five as Khabib got a nice impressive single. Four fifteen. Shalorus closed guard. Four minutes. Khabib passed to half-guard nicely. "Set your body." Three thirty-five. Shalorus regained the butterflies again. Three fifteen. The ref stood them up there. Three minutes. Khabib shot and got a nice low single with two thirty-five. He passed nicely to side control. Shalorus regained half-guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Khabib passed back to side control. Shalorus regained half-guard eating a left hammerfist. One thirty-five. Khabib turtled Shalorus up and rolled for an anaconda choke. Shalorus defended regaining half-guard. One fifteen. Shalorus regained guard. Khabib landed a right hammerfist. One minute. The ref stood them up there. Khabib landed a right hand and another. Thirty-five remaining. Shalorus blocked a flying front kick. Fifteen remaining now. Khabib landed two left hooks and a left uppercut and a nice right hand. The second round ended, 10-9 Khabib once again. Shalorus asked Antoni Hardonk repeatedly if this was the last round. The third round began. Shalorus landed a clipping counter right as Khabib came in. Four thirty. Four fifteen as Khabib stuffed a single easily. Four minutes as Shalorus sprawled stuffing a single. Khabib shot for another single and got it this time. Shalorus had a tight guillotine in guard. Florian said he didn't think it was over here. Three thirty-five. Khabib popped out landing a left elbow and two right hammerfists, and a right elbow. Three fifteen. Khabib landed two right hammerfists, passing to side control and mounting. He landed a left hand there. Three minutes. Khabib worked for the choke as he got the back and it was over, Shalorus tapped. Wow. The Tennessee crowd cheered for Khabib.